1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head that prints by discharging ink onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-2003-237078, an inkjet head is described in which ink is distributed from a manifold to plural pressure chambers arranged in a matrix in a plane. In this inkjet head, plural actuator units that cause the capacities of the pressure chambers to change are attached to a flow path unit in which the manifold and nozzles are formed. When pressure is applied by the actuator units to the ink in an optional pressure chamber selected from the plural pressure chambers, the ink is discharged from the nozzle connected to that pressure chamber.